


love, xx ー ii. always a person C

by b0kuto



Series: love, xx ー a letter pile [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, F/M, First Love, Marriage, Unrequited Love, i always think kuroo has a thing for older girls, if the first letter was letting go, this one is the desperation and storm before you let someone go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto
Summary: 「love, xx - a letter pile」a collection of short stories inspired by letters exchanged between lovers, friends, and families.02. always a person C❝ i sink into your eyes whenever I’m looking at you. ❞ー franz kafka, from a letter to milena jesenská written c. aug 1920just a story about why kuroo likes girls with long hair.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: love, xx ー a letter pile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753975
Kudos: 32





	love, xx ー ii. always a person C

_to the soon-to-be bride_ ,

ah…your wedding invitation came as a huge surprise, you know? although, marrying a guy after 5 months of dating is such a typical move from you, i should have seen it coming. it took me a week but i have finally found the right way to begin my retelling of a pathetic story.

everyone always talked about how i would only hang with kenma when i just moved in. but i believe you remember how you forcefully inserted yourself into my life, into a place that no one else could reach. you actually pestered me to let you in just because you saw me carrying the latest volume of our favorite manga i had to share with you because you would never give up. you never give up on anything, and i never gave up on you.

you cooked for me when grandpa was sick and grandma had to take care of him in the hospital. you held me in a quiet embrace when i found out my mom had remarried. you snuck into my room after nekoma lost nationals, because you knew i would be crying alone. when there’s darkness in my life, you were always there to be my torch.

all these years, i was chasing behind you, to be someone whom you can rely on too. i hustled my ass off to be in college prep class, so i could choose your college. i was at every party you went, i joined every event you joined, i followed every step you took so i could be closer, just close enough so you could hear my calling for you. **_i sink into your eyes whenever i’m looking at you_** ; i **drown** in your light and love whenever you burst into laughter; i fall for you over and over again, deeper and deeper every single time. but i was a moth chasing a flame: dreaming to be with someone that will never be mine, and burning myself to ashes instead.

i am always person C in your story. the side-character that needs person A’s saving, the character that can never become your person B. i guess it’s time for me to grow up and accept my role as person C. but i’m still gonna be a kid this one last time. i can’t go to your wedding. sorry, i just can’t bring myself to watch the woman i have loved for all these years to walk down the aisle, into the arms of another guy. 

congratulations, _onee*_. you better make sure that guy treats you well and you live a long and happy life, understand? don’t worry about me, i will be fine.

but i will probably always like girls with long hair though, just like yours.

love, tetsu

**Author's Note:**

> i have a huge collection of quotes that came from letters. some of them still haunt me with their poignant beauty and emotions. so i decided to use them as prompts & create these letters.
> 
> since the characters will be writing the letters, i think it can reflect my own analysis of them too. the kind of thoughts, insecurity, approach/values they have.
> 
> if you are looking forward to the other letters, leave some kudos hehe! ♡ so i will be motivated to stay up until 9am again to write. the stories will get more & more sad tbh. I'm just an emo mESS!!!!


End file.
